Flirtation with a German Demon
by Sasami601
Summary: Short yet funny! Ororo Munroe is not herself, thinking of Kurt in sexual ways and critizing his looks. But the day (and her thoughts) change in only a matter of hours! Written by hint of chemistry in X2. POSSIBLE SPOILERS!


"Flirtation with a German Demon"  
  
Hi! Monica here with a brand new fan fiction! I know, I've been on my X-men kick for 2 days now, and I'm loving it! I haven't been this hype about X- men since I used to watch the old episodes when I was younger. Ah, the good days. But yes, anyway, this is a short fluffy fic (its meant to be somewhat funny), so get your barf bags (and your funny bones) ready. So please review and read!  
  
X-men and related characters and words are property of Marvel Comics and Fox INC.  
  
Ororo Munroe a.k.a. Storm glanced across the field to see the magnificent Kurt Wagner practicing his teleportation. He was still wearing his clothes from Germany, still grimy and caked with mud from travel. It had been precisely 5 months since the incident with Stryker and the loss of their beloved Jean Grey. But, at the time present everything seemed to have gotten back to normal. The children were growing older and their powers were developing, and Ororo had become more interested in Kurt.  
  
Ever since they had met, Kurt Wagner and Ororo had something. A little thing called chemistry. Weird as it may have seemed, Ororo found herself attracted to the blue demon known as Nightcrawler, with his thick German accent and the CUTEST little Elf ears that would've made Legolas jealous. But, Ororo thought inwardly, he was blue!  
  
Not that his color mattered, never that. It was just the fact that he did not look like a normal human being. Ororo sat down against a grand Oak tree, straightening her African print wrap skirt around her slender coffee colored legs. Her crystal blue eyes rested on Kurt, whenever he appeared, waiting for applause from the younger mutants that eagerly awaited his next move. Always a performer thought Ororo. Well, in a circus. But what would he be like in-  
  
Ororo stopped what she was thinking and blushed with embarrassment. How could she think of him that way? But her eyes shifted mischievously back to him, a sly smirk appearing on her face. Well, he did have big feet, possibly a very good sign. And what about that tail?  
  
Ororo burst out laughing, doubling over from the thought. She really needed to stop thinking so many corrupt thoughts, but the ideas just kept coming. His teeth, they looked dangerous. She would never be able to remove the marks if he bit her anywhere. And kissing? Braces are definitely in order. His clothes, gosh, would he ever get rid of them? The pinstriped pants, the leather vest. Next week, she was personally going to raid Scott's closet and steal some clothes. Or Logan's. Ha! Kurt in leather pants was too much! And shoes, for the love of God SHOES! He had the feet of a retarded Shaquille O Neal, and not to mention that he only had 2 toes!  
  
Ororo's sides hurt from laughing so much. She knew she was wrong for laughing at Kurt's inability for looking normal, but thinking of him as a sexual object. It was too much. But soon, as Ororo sobered, she studied Kurt a little more. He really did have a good-natured face and the soul of an angel. His sweetness and kindness could make anyone melt and his methods of flirtation were just too good to come by with normal guys. Standing up then, Ororo waltzed over to the paddock where the other children sat with their heads looking up to the sky, waiting for Kurt. She sat down with them; crossing her legs and brushing pack her striking colored hair. She looked around at all the children, whose faces were lit up with delight. A couple of minutes passed when a young mutant named Artie piped up.  
  
"Did he leave or something?" he asked.  
  
But he had spoken too soon. Kurt suddenly appeared out of then air, doing a triple flip and landing on the ground with his hands in the air. The children around Storm stood up and cheered, clapping their hands with wild enthusiasm. Kurt blushed a darker color of indigo blue, smiling sheepishly. Ororo also found herself clapping, still sitting down.  
  
Once the crowd of children had dispersed, Kurt squatted down next to Ororo, his tail resting next to her.  
  
"Did you see the show?" he asked, his German accent slurring his English words.  
  
"I did," she replied. "You're quite the performer."  
  
As soon as she said those words, she swallowed a yelp of laughter. For some odd reason the word 'performer' was dirty to her. So instead, she smiled sweetly and flipped her hair. Kurt also smiled, an awkward silence coming between the two. Goddess, thought Ororo. She had to say something but couldn't think of anything to say. Well, anything that wasn't stupid. How about saying, "Nice tail, let's bang!" Now that made her laugh. Loudly. Kurt looked over to her and smiled, not sure if he should laugh himself. She was acting so weird today. Usually Ororo (he really liked her name) would stay strict and graceful, never a giggling woman who found it hard to keep her wits about her.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked, the smirk still upon his face. Ororo nodded, still laughing and her face the color of a plum. But she soon stopped and apologized for her outburst.  
  
"I am not myself today," she explained quietly.  
  
"I can say the same," replied Kurt. "I have not been the same since I have been here."  
  
What did he mean by that? Thought Storm. He had been through many things yes, with Stryker and living in a foreign country. But he should've been well and comfortable by then. It had been 5 months after all. But before Ororo could ask him the question, he explained first.  
  
"What I mean is that, there has been something on my mind for the past weeks."  
  
"What exactly?" said Ororo. She lay down on the soft grass, revealing her hard torso from underneath her white shirt. Mentally, she could feel his eyes on her, only he was too shy to act on his emotions. Well, at least that's what she thought. She heard him shift on the grass, his tail wrapping around his waist.  
  
"Well," he continued. "I have been thinking about a person day and night, not being able to get the name out of my head." He then lay down next to her, flipping on his side. Storm felt herself blush; she was not used being this close to him. She could feel the heat from his body radiate against her, and yet the strangest thing was that she enjoyed it. She actually felt as if she wanted him to hold her with his two digit hands and feel his superbly soft skin brush against hers. God she was horny.  
  
"What's that person's name?" she asked breathlessly, hoping that Kurt wouldn't notice. But he did and it caused him to blush even more.  
  
"Well, it is kind of hard to say," he replied. "I think that it will make you a tad bit uncomfortable-,"  
  
"Kurt just say that you have a thing for me so then can just get it over with and stop laying this childish game!" exclaimed Storm. But after she said that, she slapped a hand to her mouth and blushed. Sitting upright then, she began to apologize in slurred words. But Kurt sat up also and raised his own hands.  
  
"This is weird!" he exclaimed. "You think, that I have something for you?" What did he mean? Ororo thought.  
  
"Of course I think that because I feel somewhat the same," she confessed. But Kurt just grinned. For some odd reason, Ororo didn't like it.  
  
"Well Ororo, I must say that I am flattered, but the person I was going to say was Logan," he said proudly.  
  
Storm stood up quickly and began to back away. What? She screamed inside of her head. Logan? So not only was Kurt a German demon, but he was a GAY German demon! No wonder he was so sweet! Ororo slapped a hand to her forehead and began to walk back to the mansion, feeling as if she had made quite a fool out of herself. But Kurt prevented her from walking any further. He wrapped his tail around her ankle, causing her to fall. She bumped her head a bit, but it didn't hurt. And then with a quick yank, Kurt pulled Ororo over to him and into his lap, making sure that she faced him.  
  
"I was kidding!" he exclaimed. "I do have a sense of humor you know, contrary to the stereotype that Germans are all humorless." He then began to laugh while Ororo looked quite sullen. But she too began to laugh a bit, wrapping one long slender arm around his neck.  
  
"Well, you certainly had me fooled Kurt," she said softly.  
  
She then leaned over and gave him a soft peck on his blue cheek, smiling. Kurt was taken by surprise from her action, but did not show it. He wanted to show that he was not startled by the treatment he was receiving. But he couldn't help but not smile. And Ororo was glad that he smiled. Maybe he didn't need braces after all. But then, she saw the size of his left fang. She changed her idea quickly.  
  
**  
  
A couple of hours later, as the sun had begun to set, Kurt Wagner and Ororo Munroe had decided that maybe it was time to head back to the mansion. They had spent the whole afternoon out on the lawn, sometimes silent and sometimes talking. They had talked about everything they liked and their backgrounds. Kurt especially enjoyed Ororo's tales of living on the African savanna with the Masai. The woman had faced death of wild beasts when she was only a child, yet not a scar on her showed the proof.  
  
"I have enjoyed this day," said Kurt finally as they reached the mansion. Ororo nodded her agreement, heaving a heavy sigh.  
  
"Yes, I have to. Except for the Logan joke. He would have killed you if he would have known that you had a true thing for him," replied the white haired woman. An awkward silence soon filled the air once again, the 2 of them not knowing what to do as they began to part. Storm had half the mind to just begin walking down the corridor with just a simple 'bye', but Kurt needed clarification.  
  
"Ororo," he said sheepishly. "I have but one more question and I shall let you leave."  
  
Ororo nodded and placed a hand on her hip, grinning. Nightcrawler began to twists his hands nervously, daring to ask the question he intended. But in the end, he finally did.  
  
"Does this mean, well I mean, if you want. Does this mean that we are, together as you people say?" He blushed after saying it, lowering his head and preparing himself for an upsetting. He had been turned down by so many that he had asked that question to. Many women were afraid of him because of his looks, but for some odd reason, he thought Ororo differently.  
  
Ororo on the other hand was thinking deeply. If she did become Kurt's counterpart, how different would things be in the school? Would she care being seen with him all the time, or would she shy away and keep the relationship secret? No, she couldn't hurt Kurt that way. He was already a sensitive guy. So she lifted up his chin with her index finger and shot a sultry smile.  
  
"Yes, I suppose this means that we are together," she said. "As long as you don't drool over Logan in his leather pants." She then began to walk away, grinning a bit. She didn't even see it, but Kurt (totally overcome with happiness) began to teleport all over the place, eventually entering the kitchen, landing on the counter in front of Logan. Logan jumped, spraying Coke all over his clean T-shirt. A growl came from him, a soft 'snikt' echoing around the kitchen. It took Kurt a minute to realize what Wolverine was intending to do, but when he did, he began to run out of the kitchen, thinking of a place to teleport. When he did teleport, he found himself in Ororo's room, right on top of her. Ororo was in shock, shoving him off her. He was a lot heavier than he looked!  
  
"What are you doing?" she yelled, but brought her voice down. Kurt smiled sheepishly and shrugged.  
  
"Logan is after me. Apparently, he caught me rubbing his shiny leather pants underneath the kitchen counter."  
  
EL FIN  
  
Notes: I know. I know. Fluffy yet funny, non? Muah! Gay Kurt is funny (. I really hoped you liked this, because I know I had fun writing it. I really don't want any flames, I don't take them well!  
  
~*MDME*~ 


End file.
